Konoha City
by Nikkeru
Summary: It's 1000's of years in the future, and Konoha has industrialized into a modern city. The age of ninja's has ended. The ninja have had generations of children who now find themselves stuck in a world of havoc, and a power that sleeps under their noses...
1. The First Day

Chapter One

It was a cold winter day, the air was brisk and the grass had frozen tips. Three kids waited by the bus stop, each with an expression showing they weren't too happy. One of them had spiked blonde hair that was hidden under a green beanie, it seemed to jet out the front and side a bit. He wore an orange hoodie and baggy jeans that went past his shins. The other boy head raven colored hair, his bangs dropped past his eyes and his hair seemed to jet back like a parakeet. He wore a long-sleeved blue shirt then went to his waist. He wore skintight pants which occasionally creeped the blonde out. Last was the pink haired girl whose hair went to her shoulders. She wore a fancy red dress today, in hopes to win the emo's heart. The blonde haired boy glared at the girl when she kept trying to hit on the emo, seeing him as a waste of time, and declaring himself much better looking then the cutter. He noticed the raven-haired boy was listening to an Ipod. He leaned over a bit to check the song playing, but he immediately pulled away.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Listening to your emo tunes again Sasuke?" replied Naruto

"You just don't know good music when you hear it." replied Sasuke

"Oh yes the sound of prissy little bitches whining over dropping a cookie is such hardcore shit." Naruto replied, snorting and looking away

The pink haired girl whacked Naruto in the nose, causing a small nosebleed

"Make fun of Sasuke again and you'll find the blood dripping from somewhere lower!!" she yelled.

Naruto held his nose in fear "S-sorry Sakura-"

A large horn blew in their ears. When they looked in front of them, they saw a bus door open and one pissed off bus driver, as well as one surprised Sasuke…

"Itachi!?"

"Get in the fucking bus, and I wont beat you with the tire iron"

"Since when-" Sasuke was interrupted by Itachi pulling out the tire iron and eyeing Sasuke, patting his hand with the tire iron.

"Shutting up…" Sasuke said, running onto the bus and plopping down into his seat, ripping those god-awful pants. Naruto gagged in disgust and began making his way to the back of the bus. He noticed a boy with a ponytail was messing around with a calculator.

"Ever gonna pull your head outta your ass Shikamaru?" Naruto said looking over at the boy, he wore a jacket with a bunch of cross outs on it, and a black t-shirt, he was rather dull for a genius.

"You stepped in dog shit again" Shikamaru said, pointing at Naruto's shoe without looking up. Naruto looked down and screamed.

"God DAMMIT I'm going to fry your dog KIBA!!" he yelled pointing to a boy in a very hairy jacket who was snickering to himself.

"I'm NOT joking man! I'll feed it to fatass!!" he yelled, pointing to Chouji, who was drooling at the thought.

"CRAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!" yelled an emo Sasuke

Itachi finally snapped and cracked the tire iron across Sasuke's head, leaving him pouring red juices from his mouth and ears

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

After Itachi's…ahem…incident, the rest of the kids on the bus immediately grouped into one corner of the bus, fearing the wrath of Itachi's mighty tire iron. The group assumed it was ok to come out after Itachi's maniacal laughter ended, the swerving into other lanes, and twitching halted. Though at this point Itachi was hitting his head on the steering wheel, honking the horn every time he hit it. No wonder he was the failure of the Uchiha's. After Itachi swerved into the school parking lot and knocked over the other buses like dominoes, he made a break out the window and twards the hillside, but was immediately tazered into submission by the school guards, which left him, twitching until the cops came along to cuff his ass.

"What the fuck was that?" asked a gaping Naruto

The only response he got was a bleeding Sasuke who fell out the bus doors into the street, which he was immediately run over by Kisame, who also apparently flunked out of school as well as Itachi.

"Haha fish stick ran over a kiiiiiid!" said a little Konohamaru.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING FISHSTICK!!!" yelled the blue bus driver, who in turn, broke out of his own window, and was immediately tazered before he touched the ground.

"Oh my god they killed Sasuke! Wait a sec…I don't give a flying fuck…" shrugged Naruto, as he walked off the bus onto Sasuke's twitching body and into the building, with everyone else. Sakura was the only one who gave two shits.

Naruto walked into his first class to see a bald man with many holes and scars in his head staring at him

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!!!!"

"Wha-"

"**SIT THE FUCK DOWN!!!!"**

Naruto meeped and walked into the corner and sat at a desk. He looked timidly up at his teacher.

"My name is Mr…Ibiki…" the man said slowly as if he had a speaking disorder, he attempted to write his name on the blackboard and accidentally broke the chalk. He immediately spazzed out and began hitting his head against the wall until it began bleeding yelling "BACK IN THE DAY!!! I CAN STILL SEE THEM!!! THE SUFFERING CHILDREN!!!" he began getting dizzy and passed out, head falling onto the desk and foaming at the mouth.

Yet another normal day in Konoha City…


	2. Lunch and Health

Chapter Two

A few periods after the mental Ibiki disaster, it was time for lunch. Naruto walked to the lunchroom with Sakura. Occasionally he began hitting on her, but this eventually led to a right cross to the back of his head, smashing his face into the ground.

"Ah! Sasuke!" she yelled with glee, seeing her number one emo pushing himself around in a wheelchair and full body cast. He rolled over Naruto's neck, snickering to himself which just sounded like muffled breathing problems. Naruto on the other hand WAS having breathing problems, as well as his esophagus was collapsing.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Are you ok? Are you hurt!?" asked a panicked Sakura.

"That's…. it…" Naruto said, continuing to choke. He grabbed Sasuke's wheel, rolled it past his throat, got to his feet then kicked Sasuke square in the ass down a flight of steps. He went tumbling down the steps screaming until he came to a halt, which was the wall. A large splatter was heard and everyone within a 30-yard radius cringed.

"Wanna go get a sandwich?" Naruto asked Sakura

"…Yeah lets get a sandwich"

Getting a Sandwich

"Would you MOVE YOUR ASS FATTY!?" Naruto yelled to Chouji on the lunch line. Chouji was drooling over all the meats, eventually the meat got up, bitch slapped him, and said "Just pick a fucking meat for god sake!" Chouji actually cried.

"I AM NOT FAAAAAAT!!!" he yelled, flailing and running his juggling fatass into the bathroom.

Naruto began putting the filth on his plate, one by one, until he reached the ramen noodles. Apparently his entire family was addicted to this shit like cocaine. He held out his hand to grab a bowl, but it was immediately smacked down by a spatula onto the sizzling stove.

"YOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!"

"Dammit Uzumaki, you know your not allowed to have any!!" said an old bald man, the light literally reflected off his head, burning a hole in the ceiling.

"My hand is BURNING!!"

"This is the first time you've tried to take one this year, so only 3 minutes on the stove."

The smell of burnt flesh lingered around the cafeteria as Naruto's eyes twitched.

After lunch had ended and Shikamaru ended pulling Chouji's head out of the toilet, as well as Naruto getting a large bandage wrapped around his sizzling hand, the crew began walking (with the exception of Sasuke, he crawled) to their next class, health. This was by far the worst class of the day. Naruto noticed Hinata in the giant hoodie, but she immediately passed out during eye contact. He shrugged and walked into the classroom to see he had gotten the pedo, Orochimaru.

"Hello children…" he said, tongue slithering, making Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Chouji shiver. Sakura and Hinata didn't budge; they knew damn well they weren't in any danger.

"Let's begin shall weeeee" he said, tongue slithering in a creepy cold voice. "Let me just get the props…"

Orochimaru walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside was a chained up, and whip-marked Kabuto

"Ohh Orchimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru immediately slammed the door

"None of you saw anything"

"Was that a naked man tied up and bound in the closet-" Chouji asked, being cut off by Orochimaru.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!" he yelled, spitting snakes out at Chouji, they latched onto his face and began eating his cheeks while he flailed and screamed.

"Did any of you see anything!?" asked the pissed off pedo.

Everyone shook their head no quickly.

"Good…now…" Orochimaru said, regaining his cool and grabbing his props from the OTHER closet. One shaped like a penis, the other a vagina. Orochimaru picked up the vagina prop and said "This is a vagina…yes that's all you need to know…now for the peeeeeeeeenis" he grinned, tongue slithering as he threw the vagina prop away. He picked up the penis prop then said

"I'll need a volunteer…." Nobody dare raised their hand.

"Fine then…you'll do," he said, his tounge wrapping around Sasuke's leg and pulling him off his seat. Sasuke, lacking the ability to use his fingers because of the casts, merely screamed in the full body cast as Orochimaru pulled him into the closet with Kabuto.

Yet another normal day in Konoha City…


End file.
